Dragon Ball Z: Revenge of the Saiyans
by RLofOBFL
Summary: Age 774, a group of three young warriors, are tasked to take over planet Abokado. Upon arrival they find a ruined city with nearly no survivors. A demon lurks through the destruction. Ken(chicken) must watch his barely fit together world fall apart. Then he ends up on Earth. If it wasn't bad enough, Saiyans are now looking for him and any other survivors. To kill them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Planet**

**AN: My Author's notes will be short. All Oc's names are derived from plants, animals, or food. There will be fights and peace throughout. The story will be as canon as possible. Please enjoy. Criticism is welcomed.**

**(Planet Abokado) Age 774, May 8th, 19:27**

The wind brushes against my face, it cools my raised body temperature. The sun had been firing down on me all day, making the current that much more pleasing. Unfortunately the air was rather course, smelling of recently charred bodies and pain filled emotion, palpable to the tongue. This was supposed to be my first planet to destroy and enslave as I just reached the age of eighteen, but it seems as if someone else had beaten me to it.

The landscape was ravaged, strange red trees were in shambles, large multi colored buildings were in ruin, and the bodies of a strange big headed, blue skinned race were scattered about. Some in many pieces and others clutching what I could only assume was their children.

I take a step forward as sweat built up under my slightly spiked hickory brown hair and drips into my dark eyes. My armor was making noises that resembled a dying mouse, as the heat draws me to a blotch of shade under one of the surviving trees.

"Wait up!" A familiar voice beckons as I firmly place my behind upon the bright red grass. My eyes wander up to the source. Two large energy orbs land in front of me, quickly becoming bodies as the aura disintegrated. "Stop going off on your own, this place isn't safe!" This young man was only a couple years older than me and my best friend, Mato. He runs his hand through the dark black mop atop his head, then attempt to guilt me, "you could've been killed by these things."

I ignore his annoying words as I glance over to Lucette, carefully examining her body as she looks off to the destroyed town. I think I loved her. Long gorgeous hair, pushed behind her head, yet allowing some to drape over her shoulders like two flowing brunette waterfalls and a third falling down her back to the top of her slightly rounded buttocks. Purple battle armor clung to her skin, almost showing off the average sized bossom on her chest. She was Mato's sister. I hadn't realized she caught me until I had already carefully examined her, the crimson red eyes were equally as beautiful as the rest of her face. "Get a good look?"

"Uh..." I fumble over my words and cover my face with both hands. This was the first time any of us had ever gone to another planet. We were sheltered upon a single life sustaining rock with less than twenty of our own kind for the entirety of our young lives so this venture was very exciting.

"So...did you do this Ken? I didn't think you could be so merciless to innocent people. I thought Mato would have to do it all," Lucette had a tone of worry in her voice, easily picked up by me, but I doubt anyone else could see through her like only I could.

"No. It was like this already," I firmly speak the truth.

Mato looks around the area, panicking only a small bit. "What could've done this? Do you guys think there might be more surviving Saiyans!?"

"That wouldn't make any sense, why'd there suddenly be more of our kind on the same day we left Malani to takeover planet Abokado? Those are like one in a billion chances, it must be something else!" Fear interceps the normally musical tone of her voice.

I ask and receive the aid of Mato in standing up and bolt off toward a small movement in the rubble of what I assume was an herbal store. Strange plants and flowers littered the rock like remnants that once held strong against the abnormal heat of this world. A survivor. One of these creatures had lived against this murdering stranger, maybe it could relay information.

The creature has a large circular head with two large green eye like protrusions. Its blue skin seems to reflect the rays of the red sun, perhaps it had evolved such an oddity. All it wore was a large black robe, or, it could just be mistaken for a rag. Gibberish was all I could make out as it was attempting to tell me something. My finger ran up to a button on my Scouter, a device that allowed me to find the position of anyone with a power level by reading the life give off. I was the only one in my squad that needed one so the elder of our tribe had modified it with the parts of the others, making it much more practical, such as being a universal translator.

"Please," it opens it's large mouth that stretches across most of its face, mumbling an unknown language that become audible through the scouter, "save our people. Or runaway." Those were its last words. Vague. And useless.

Mato screamed. His shrill manly voice instantly drew goosebumps to my skin as I shot off the ground into the red lit sky. I took a straight path through the air, stopping almost instantly. It was pink, short, and rated off the scouters nine hundred ninety nine billion scale. Its right arm was wrapped around his neck, literally. I have never seen something so flexible, it couldn't have joints. "MATO!" My voice cracked. I made the decision to stay and reveal myself to the enemy.

"K-Ken...GET LUCETTE AND GO!" Mato uses the remaining air in his lungs to yell aloud his final wish, his younger sister watching in horror. I once again ignore him, smashing into the tiny monster, causing its grip to release the neck of my closet friend. The skin was reminiscent of gelatin as my charge forced it back into the rubble.

"Eheheheh...AHAHAHAHA!" The beast starting laughing sadistically while recovering from the attack. I put all of my force into that blow, yet this thing knocked it off like a fly on an arm. "Buu...Kill."

All three of us quickly flew off, back to our spherical escape pods, with as much speed as we could manage. In moments they were at our feet. Shining from the sun's light off the metallic surface. We descended down only to be blasted back by an invisible force. It was here.

"Die!" Each of my hands formed small yellow orbs of energy at the same moment I threw them at it, chaining nearly ten blows as the blasts dug into its pink skin. "Monster!" I concentrated one large beam of energy out of my hands, as did both of my allies. Two of the three pods were crushed within the explosion. Then came smoke and silence.

Mato heaves in mounds of breath, "it's gone...phew. C'mon, let's get off this planet. It gives me the creeps."

"Ken." Lucette calls for me, I am too scared to look because I already know what's she's gonna say, so I mouth the words as she screeches, "the monster's right above us!"

A multitude of the next minute was a blur. Lucette was thrown into the pod by Mato as my friend was grabbed by it. I had to save him. But I know I can't. It's impossible. Even though it had only one free arm, the beast is more than capable than killing all of us. It is toying with us. "I beg of you, let him go." My words scarcely leave my mouth.

"Oooooh? Kill? Kill!" The monster places its free arm upon his skull and squeezes. Shrieks of pain left Mato's mouth, horrifying shrieks that will haunt me for the rest of my life. "KILL!"

Mato reaches out an arm. I am too scared to reach back. A ball of energy flies into my gut and blast me perfectly into the pod, barely fitting alongside his unconscious sister. The circular ball began to float up. As I pass them, the pink bastard was chuckling. Chuckling while it crushes his skull. My best friend's brain matter splashes upon the small window.

**AN: Feedback is appreciated always.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Past and Present**

**AN: Random trivia: None of the eighteen Dragon Ball movies are canon besides Battle of Gods.**

**(Planet Malani) Age 767, May 26th, 13:36**

"I just can't do it!" A young boy shouted out for the birds in the sky to hear his failure. The light blue sky, tinted with a small bit of pink, replied with the same words, startling the boy into submission.

"Ohohoh! Do not fear Ken, that was only an echo. Your voice bounced off the mountains and zoomed back to meet you," an older man consoled the child. His charcoal hair spiked back, matching the large beard upon his chin. "But this old man is just rambling..."

"Gramps! I just can't do it. No matter how hard I try, I can't feel energy without my Scouter! It's Juarez too hard. Ken complained with a sour face, drawing attention away from his silky brown hair, which he was constantly complemented on. Around the young Saiyan were his squad, Mato, and Lucette, both impatient from the long hours of waiting for their younger friend to attain the ability to read power levels.

"Focus." The elder man cut off the long string of excuses Ken had made up. As he said those words, the young boy cursed him with the small vocabulary set he had, and closed his eyes.

Sounds filled his ears. Many different noises. Four legged creatures roamed the vast grassy fields covering most of the planet, stopping at a nearby stream to intake the light purple liquid with both of its tongues. The ripples of the water seemed to overtake Ken, at least until a winged beast passed by his colorful cheeks. It brought his thoughts to the task of the bird, only to be interrupted by an eschew noise.

"ACHOO," it broke his concentration. "Oh, sorry," Lucette apologized with a sweet smile, full of the innocence she embodied.

"You are so stupid! I was almost doing it!" Ken scolded her insensitively. Tears quickly built up in the twelve year old girl's eyes as she bolted off toward the Elder's home. No guilt came to his foolish young mind, not quite old enough to understand what he did.

Mato giggled at his little sister's easily shaken emotions. The elder smiled as he steadily veered after Lucette, understanding well what had happened and leaving the two boys to converse.

Clouds hung high in the sky, blocking out the red sun that had not even began to set. "You might be younger than me but you gotta know you're my best friend." Mato raised his right hand up, expected a smack on the hand. "I promise I'll help you learn how to sense energy. I promise we'll rule this universe together, even Lucette will be with us."

Seconds past quickly as Ken finally gave into the urge to high five Mato, clapping together their hands. "No, we can rule the universe without her. I don't really like Lucette very much." He nicely worded his disdain.

"Yeah but she's my only sister. Because you're my friend...we have to take care of her, together."

"Yeah... But I'm a year younger than her ya know. So it might be weird of me taking care of her."

"I know..." Mato laughed aloud with Ken for only a brief moment before both of them were thrown to the ground by an enormous shockwave. "Whoa!?" They yelped in unison.

"Keep calm. It is only the end of a battle one solar system over. There is a planet called Ee-rth. It holds the savior of our entire galaxy. A Saiyan by the name of Kakarot." The elder lectured as he returned alongside Lucette, Ken was in awe at the vast knowledge this man had amassed. Somehow the boy got a strange feeling of irony as his elder continued. "When you begin your rule, stop at Ee-rth and attempt to get aid from this man. He can do anything. Truly the most awesome warrior."

Mato smiled, rising from the ground with help from Ken's hand. "We'll get him to join us, right?"

Ken calculated how many more years until his squad would be allowed to leave, coming out at seven, then accompanied his best friend's grin and replied, "Yeah."

**(?) Age 774, ?, ?:?**

Nostalgia. That's right, I lived with a small company of Saiyans that had survived Frieza's attack. Not even twenty. My parents bore me sometime after. By the time I was ten, there were only four left. Some died from natural causes, some by the harsh weather of Malani at its peak, but most left to conquer, only to be never heard from again. The elder grew sick and died only a few days before our departure, on my eighteenth birthday, meaning we had to fend for ourselves. We needed to conquer a planet, but we failed. What do I do?

The last thing I can recall is a bright pink illumination. I could've sworn that I just had a terrible dream, but after awakening in a tight space against the body of the girl I loved, I knew it wasn't. I knew it. He's still dead. Lucette doesn't even know yet. Any feelings of nervousness or attraction I would've had were pushed far away from my mind. A pink light blasted our ship far away from Abokado, I can only assume that monster destroyed the whole world.

The small window that allowed me to peer out was covered in fire. We're no doubt, in the atmosphere of some solid planet. "Lucette..." I attempt to wake her up, but stop myself for fear of her reaction, not only to me being pressed against her figure, but to the news of the death of her only living family member.

A loud crash shook us both nearly to the point of injury, waking up Lucette from her unconscious cloud. Dread pours into my stomach as the pod opened slowly, giving me time to zip out and onto the soft green grass before she comprehended what occurred. "Mato," her dry crisp lips called out for the dead.

"L..ucette. I..." My mouth barely moves as she opens both crimson eyes and gathers the situation, I could see her pupils widen.

"Mato!" She flies into me, knocking us both down to the smooth blades of grass, making an accidental erotic position, thighs wrapping tight around my stomach. "Ken... Where is he? Where's my brother!?"

My mind wanders as I wonder if this could be Kakarot's planet, focusing on the beauty to distract myself. A burst of wind ripped through our position, drawing my eyes to the brown trunked trees with beautifully crafted oval green leaves. The sky grew dark within seconds, despite my unfamiliarity with this planet, I could tell it was going to rain. Dragon like beasts that were roaming this rocky, grassy wasteland, now ran and flew for cover under trees and into caverns. All the other animals followed the example. It set the mood for what I plan to say, in one way of putting.

"He's..." She knew once I began. Her face darkened, looking as if it aged ten years. A part of her died, the same as me. Solace could only be found in the fact that she didn't witness his gore filled death.

"Hey!" Suddenely a greeting was spoken, echoing across the rocks that held thousands of living creatures. It then repeated, "hey!"

My vision focuses upon the dot on the cloudy horizon. It was a white aura, similar to our's during fast flight. "Lu...Lucette. I think we should run." Her eyes answer the question with a stern 'no'. Emotions fueled her actions.

The body was already upon us. "You guys...are Saiyans...aren't you!?" His voice was like a cough with each word, slightly scratching my ears. I turn, slowly examining him from the ground up, it resembles a Saiyan in body shape. Then I met his eyes. All three of them.


End file.
